One track mind lost to the directionless wind
by petalsofpain
Summary: Naruto lost forever...? I am a Naruto fan... Therefore Naruto enters the world of Ranma 12. Without the Naruto world powers...
1. Chapter 1

One track mind lost to the directionless wind...

Naruto lost forever?

Prologue

Questions unlike any other would surface from time to time in the mind of one Uzumaki Naruto. Things as they were he would grumble on their meaning and come forward with no conclusion or anything of that kind whatsoever. Yet for some reason this was the one moment in his life were he had never come up clueless.

Peeling at the edges of the Konoha leaf on his forehead protector he was thinking. Thinking without interruption. This was something that very few beings in Konoha were to be let part of. Ony Iruka-sensei knew of these moments of weakness as he had labeled them as. He would never let any one else know of them.

After waking up the following day he had been unable to step out of the bed he had slept in for the last three years give or take a few days. 'I am a ninja as of today... My duty is to protect Konoha. But why do I feel so empty?'

Shrugging at his futile thinking patterns after recognizing them for being such he set about plowing through his usual morning routine. He didn't notice anything being off until he glimpsed the date on the milk carton. 'Hmm the date is bad on the milk...' Carefully getting rid of the carton he finished his cereals with only water.

That was all he could do though. Looking at the watch adorning the wall of his neighbours wall through the now opened window he flinched reminded once more...

The moment had differed from what he had been used to. The general distaste visible in the eyes of the villagers had taken upon a different shade of hatred. Visible only to Naruto.

The kid that had thrown the forst rock and admonished for doing so by his mother had come back with his father. Now there were more people. Silent people.

They're eyes said somthing else though. When he thought of it so had the eyes of the childs mother...

Shaking in the remembrance Naruto forcibly ejected the searing tears from moments now longer applicable to himself...

Outside the weather was nice. Sunny green and blue with things bathing in it...

Naruto saw none of it and he experienced none of it.

"I WISH YOU'D LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Sadly the implications of this mental breakdown would not be revealed to the citizens of Konoha...

The Kyuubi could only take so much pain from his vessel before being forced to act. Being a demon born from a nexus of hellish energies he could do many things. Yet the sela on Young Naruto's stomach forbade most of them. What he could do to Naruto wasn't equally limited...

Blackish flames licked the outlines of the already crisp body of the former Naruto. They were visible only to those sensitive to ruptured soulmatter being projected though. The pain had forced the Kyuubi to act and release the perfect soultwin thereby halving the amount of soul within Naruto to the plains of the lost. Soul matrix however rarely stays lost...

Chapter 1

Ryouga Hibiki was not the most stable of beings to begin with. Living a life full of strife and very little stability would do that to you. However that was nothing to the fullblown hatefest Naruto had lived in. That was also the final factor summing in on the failure of the lost ones soul to keep inhabiting its designated vessel. Naruto Uzumaki had found his new home!

Waking up in a tropical rainforest full of dangerous animal beings and devoid of any chakra mastery what so ever Naruto had gone about stark raving mad for three days straight before settling down. He had also noticed the change from Amazonian type rainforest to bamboo type rainforest at that moment. He had blessed the gods for his still remaining stamina too.

With new eyes he had looked over the scenery ahead of him with squinted eyes. "Sticks of bamboo!"

Idly looking at the bamboo-equipped ponds he didn't really pay attention to the Panda bear raging in his direction...

Infact he didn't register said Panda tripping over him and yet once more falling back into the springs from which he had emerged!

SPLASH!

"Huh? What was that." The black and white blur disappearing into the water below was not enough to garner his attention however the redheaded wonder coming up next did...

Sakura had nothing on her...

With one fang poking out and two eyes waving about lazily taking in the full appearance of said redhead Ranma-chan didn't think. That also resulted in following violent sequence taking place...

"PERVERT!"

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

Naruto's world would as of that moment take a turn for the worse...

SPLASH!

Yes Ranma-chans instinctual reflex wasn't perfected to the point of pervertbashing glory yet. Naruto in Ryougas body was as of that moment cursed...

Cough, cough! "Oh man she's cuter than Sakura! I got to talk to her! Be a man Ryouga! Naruto I mean Naruto! Yeah... Eh. Why am I in my Sexy no Jutsu?"

A couple of awkward seconds of selfrealization later...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Some warm water...

"OK! I got it. Hot water turns me back. Cold water turns on the jutsu! I am definitely becoming a genius ninja! I can feel it!" With fangs in place of the former cat hairs the grin speak volumes of his character as he sets of asking questions.

Some time later

"Ok. You don't know where Konoha is. Well goodbye then!"

A week later still no working jutsus...

'Grrrrr. I can't find Konoha. And my chakras all bad. I am only able to project it raw at best when focussing... And my name is either Ryouga and I am really stupid and childish or I am still Naruto great and becoming greater than anyone else. Naruto definitely. However there is no place called Konoha...'

Two slight figures very much alike if not for the difference in hair color. Ones head is red and the others is silvery white. Both have their hair spread out tapering to their backs wet and glistening. They are a silent duo both carrying ridiculously large backpacks.

"Ranma I must confess something."

"What? MOM!"

"Very well DAUGHTER! You are engaged to marr-"

"WHAAAAAT! AGAIN!"

"If you'll let me finish. This one you'll have to honour onlike the other ones..."

"You really think that matters...?"

"Shut up and do your duty!"

BOOOM!

"Ha got you! Got no time for this nonsense! I am getting bac to China! I knew saving those firecrackers would be clever. HAHAHAHA! Idiot OYAJI!"

TWACK!

The twohundred pound backpack lingering on the back of Ranma's head looked a bit to violent for the crowd who quickly ran off...

Now the scene coming up is familiar to most of the Ranma fans worldwide... However the only difference being the event of Genma Saotome showing up as female and being felt up aswell and not reacting in the same manner as Ranma. Infact mentioning it to one Nabiki Tendo ending up with Double clobbering after both partaking in similar ventures. Meaning both Genma and Ranma end up getting clobbered repeatedly for being perverts...

(I got tired at this point...)


	2. Chapter 2

One track mind lost to the directionless wind...

(I got tired at this point...)

Refreshed once more!

Chapter 1

Naruto was never silent when with others than himself to talk to. Today he could not! No talking and that was the plan. Anyway that was the plan all the way up till the moment when he managed to reverse the Sexy no Jutsu! "I AM THE GREATEST! TAKE THAT SASUKE -TEME! LOOK AT ME SAKURA -CHAN!" Naruto had to look around real carefully before not retracting the statement. He already knew how so many of the opposite sex misunderstood the Sexy no Jutsu. After all the jutsu had been labeled a kinjutsu after he had knocked out the Hokage with it...

Naruto wasn't as pleased with the surroundings as he would have wanted though. 'I've already been to Suna twice yet I never came to the village even once... The Wind Country's got to be pretty big.' Using his sense of smell that remained unerringly strong he smelled for water. 'I'll go in that direction then!'

"RASENGAN!"

"WATER! THE HOKAGE TO COME PREVAILS! I CAN ONCE MORE DO THE RASENGAN!" As things play their part Jhusenkyou plays its own one...

'Hmm... Gotta work on maintaining the Henge. Oh well. A shinobi must always improve oneself... Yeah...'

"HENGE NO JUTSU!" Naruto complete with jumpsuit and the appropriate height inplace of the somewhat taller bishoujo female earlier inplace of course! 'Hmm... Where'd tha desert go?' Naruto was once more in the suburbs?

"Hmm... maybe this is good. YEAH! FINALLY! TENDO DOJO?" 'The've got to have board for the night. I got some strange ryou here..."

'Hn. Entrance for challenges to the dojo? Main entrance! That's the one. Hope they'l like me...'

"Hello. Would you like to step inside?" Kasumi.

"Thanks miss..?"

"Tendo, Kasumi. And you-"

"Uzumaki Naruto to your service!" 'Yes! Finally a pretty lady that doesn't scream murder! Pretty... uhh...' Lets say that was the brain quotient for the day for Naruto and social intelligence...

INTERMISSION:

Rain is falling once more on the unlikely duo. Hot n hotter. Too sad that they don't swing that way... Back to the topic at hand. Ranma- and Genma-chan were not on the best of terms... "So MOOOOM where are we going to stay the night now! HUH!" Ranma never ever tried for tact. If it'd seem like it he would most likely have been under the influence of something anyway.

"Patience little one. There will be more than that. Infact you shall... MARRY TODAY!"

"You already tried that one once oyaji. You better think this one through..."

"JUST TALK TO THEM WILL YA! Its important... Besides this one arrangement predates even your own birth Ranma. I'd say that even your mother would want you to fulfill this one." Now normally this wouldn't be enough to warrant the response that Genma would have wanted. But now! He had the pretty pretty oh so cute eyes of innocence attack!

"S-S-STO-STOP THAT! YA I'LL GO! YA HAPPY?" No you might be asking yourself why this attack is working on the equally female Ranma... Its in fact so that Genma already perfected his mastery of this technique for less than noble purposes already being the most efficient at handling those more economical events... Namely flirting to get lower prices and enable stealing. They didn't swim cross the pacific this time.

INTERMISSION:

"So you'd like to stay here for room and board. That shouldn't be a problem then. Nabiki would be glad to set up the matter with you. NABIKI!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Naruto going gaga over the pretty ladies wasn't his fault alone this time. The Ryouga-esque physique he had inherited with its brain content did its share aswell, at the same time…

Kasumi Tendo liked to take care of all kinds of strays and this strapping young man fell into this cathegory quite nicely indeed. Sad as it was those thought processes went parallell to the ones prompting her Geisha-esque dealings with the neigh on comatose youngling…

Ushering in the young handsome one she made him take a seat and smiled back as much as she could at his gawking smiling face. 'How happy he seems! I'll have to fetch him some cookies while he waits for Nabiki!' This little household fetish of hers, (her insistence on baking cookies and being the perfect hostess-extreme… also known as the Geisha complex. Kasumi did indeed have a copy of the Geisha's road to the mans heart for reasons as unbelievable as the ones that make her go to the red light district area downtown to work on her techniques once a year…) did its best to make her take off towards the kitchen in an undecently decent and cute saunter…

"I'll bring some cookies to you Uzumaki-san!" With a smile that could stop an army of a million men hellbent on destruction and pillage!

"Heh heh…" A thin line of drool made clear what kinds of thoughts that were simmering in the way too adult mind of one Uzumaki…

Once the distracting bundle of rear end was out of his view finder Uzumaki fell out of the spell quickly enough. "WAAAHHH! What am I doing? Hold yourself together man!" Repeatedly bashing his head towards the palm of his hand Naruto came back to the… what he would call sensible state of mind. 'Better calm down or I won't get a good deal on the loungings!'

While Naruto was doing his best at focussing on a picture of Jiraya in his swimming trunks to keep his head clear of disaster Nabiki sauntered down the stairs. Seeing the martial artist in the living room with an intense look of concentration on his face she scrunched u herself as well. 'That's quite an aura of determination… I mean those stories that dad told us about battle aura's!'

Putting on her own variant of the Soul of Ice technique she smoothly traversed the distance from the stairs to the focussing youngling in the couchlike furniture. "Hello Mr…"

"Naruto! Uzumaki, Naruto!" Reaching out a hand in what he thought a business like manner Naruto smiled the most strained smile he could manage. 'Bite on that! Hah!' Laughing real quick internally Naruto had to work hard at keeping the smilings away.

"A pleasure to meet you Uzumaki-san." Reaching out and grabbing hold of Naruto's hand in a firm handshake Nabiki made her first impression. 'A martial artists handshake yet he isn't reacting like martial artists generally do to me.' Meaning of course that he wasn't eyeing her tantalizing bustline at any given opportunity… such as the present!

"I wish to pay for lodging at your estate Tendo- sama!" Naruto was always to the point. However he managed to look determined. He already knew what to expect after working through pain just to get hands of his own apartment back in Konohaga-kure…

Nabiki was more than passingly impressed with how the martial artist was handling affairs. Despite the overly direct approach he had somehow transferred a not small at all amount of compulsion onto her. 'Only the most hardened of hagglers can manage that…' Safe to say that she felt somewhat threatened recognizing the fact. 'Somehow he seems not to want to hurt me though…' (Naruto has that kind of effect on several people, Inari for one!) A light blush made its way onto her cheeks for the first time in quite a few years! (Naruto quite in character may I add didn't register this particular little fact!)

"Hmm! I have this amount of money available and I am sorely in the need for workings!" Naruto quickly blurted out. Almost flinging out his purse with the different kinds of currencies that he had.

Nabiki still a bit out of it didn't respond in character as he brushed her left mammary glancingly… "That's quite alright… Stay aslong as you'd like… Naruto-sama…"

"Are you sure?" For the first time in their little discussion he hesitated a bit. Her behaviour reminded him of some one from back home… (Guess who!)

However seeing her nod slowly made him forget all about that little fact… "YAHOOO!" If he had refrained from hugging Nabiki in a full blown hug after wards she might have remained for the duration of his ululations and victory dances awake and coherent.

Following that little event she had a full body blush and twittered on the floor in a vertical position… Naruto kept on dancing and singing into a mike from stuffspace…

INTERMISSION

Ranma was at the present wet and female. So was Genma. They were both outside the door to the Tendo compund as well...

"Mom. Are you sure about this?" Scratching her chin in an unknowingly enticingly manner. (She made a nearby Funrinkan high stalker fall into a temporary coma induced by ecchi thoughts!)

"Stop being so cute!" This in turn felled the second stalker of the day. From bloodloss! (Daisuke had been walking past with his nose buried in a magazine working hard at visualizing!)

"Yeah… I guess." Arching her back towards the door she knocked thrice…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Naruto Uzumaki… 'What have I done today?' That single question resounded in his head for the duration and did nothing to alleviate the boredom that he felt coming up. And if you know Naruto then you know what happens when boredom is up and running…

PRANKS!

Grinning the visualization was already up and running and all inhibitions left safely locked up and not available to dilute the sheer prankness off his pranking ambitions! That was what he had told himself on that day so many years ago back in Hokkaido Konohagakure! (He merged with the persona of one Ryouga Hibiki making him a somewhat fractured person.)

Kasumi wasn't making anymore cookies she had left the cookies on the staircase leading down to where Naruto was at. Hearing him chuckle goodnaturedly she misstook the intent hidden beneath it and left to take a comfortable bath and a 'training session'.

She was infact heading for the furo when she was interrupted by the telltale knocking on the door…

"Hello miss?" Kasumi was responding to the somewhat shorter exotic looking girl that was standing on the porch all wet and indecent. 'Hmm… She looks a bit like Amy down in the dark red quadrant. A selflifting frame! She's got to be more agile than even an olympic class gymnast in bed!' Keeping the statistically induced smile hidden she peered somewhat differently at the pretty thing…

"Uh… Is this the Tendo dojo?" Genma Satome had infact already recognized the dojo for what it was but knowing his esteemed friends bad luck with the remnants of their travels he had to make sure. "Are you Kasumi Tendo?"

Not knowing what could lie beneath this sudden knowledge being put forth she tried for the most positive approach. "Well, yes! Are you here for Amy's behalf? I've got all her S&M gear in the basement though… I can't bother our only non-familial tenant at this hour I am sorry to say, but I can borrow you my gear for an indefinite amount of time!"

Genma Saotome was quite comfortable with perverted women but he still felt a wash of perversion greater than she could tolerate at the moment. 'I am a WOMAN AND DAMN STRAIGTH TOO!' Paling noticably she came across the notion that she was somewhat a man aswell… "Uhh… We aren't here on behalf on any Amy. My name is Genma Saotome and I am a training friend of one Tendo Soun. If he still lives here I'd like to talk to him. Otherwise I'd leave…" Looking suitably formal from what meager experience Genma had of performing in formal events as a female she cowered a bit without loosing what she thought of as female grace? (Let's just say that the curse does things to you… Genma Saotome has been using the curse to earn cash in the mainland China in ways that makes it so that you must adapt.)

A bit surprised and just a bit miffed as well at the sudden prospect of 'education' being lost to her Kasumi Tendo looked suitable dejected and adjusted her stance aswell. "I'm sorry for the inappropriate assumptions made on your behalf. Please step in and make yourself at home. I'll get father to converse with you in a moment." Opening the door letting the guests in she bowed and bid adieu to look for her father… (And perhaps some soul-searching?)

Kasumi had never managed to embarrass herself to the degree that occurred at that moment ever before. She had her task set out for her. Scribbling down a message on a piece of paper she slid it under the door to Nabiki. 'She'll know what to do to the guests!' Smiling a weaker than normal smile she sprinted of to her room and bolted it shut and safe for intruders.

In one motion all the energy that flowed through one Kasumi left her and she fell to her bed exhausted and dead to the world. 'What is going on?' That one thought flashed by her face as the pictures of a silverheaded Vixxen was eating her out on the kitchen table with Mr Panda watching from the sides waving encouragement flags…

(She fell asleep and instantly started dreaming.)

Naruto was piecing together the fragments off his no longer solid mind. Meditating. Somehow it was easier than ever before. Frowning to shake off the unwanted speculation he kept on digging deeper…

"WOOAH! What is this place?" Naruto found himself in his mindscape… Lets say that the sewers looked different than what he had expected!

Gone was the everflowing dank and cold water. It was warmer by a hair and there was a wind there as well. This revelations did little to ease the tension that made one Naruto Hibiki what he was… 'Damn am I mixing things again?' Shaking his head at the stupidness that still followed him he thought back to the Genius moments that defined him. (He was gloating over being the best…)

Having walked around partially flexing and occasionally singing songs praising his bravery and achievements of awesomeness and how he would beat Tsunade to the ground in their next spar and so on and on. He finally stumbled upon something that would make even the ego of one Uzumaki grind to a halt…

"WHERE'S PLUSHY-SAMA!" Lets say that the maturing moments never let their hands onto the vocabulary of one self proclaimed Hokage to be…

There was a hole letting the last remaining vestiges of water flow through them at the end off the cage on its far wall. Naruto eyed the cage that was missing its defining content. There was a note left on the cage bars. A rather big note…

I THE GREATEST OF YOUKAI'S THE GREAT KYUUBI-SAMA NINETAILED RULER OF ALL DEMONS AND STRONGEST BEING IN THE ETERNAL NIGHT OF ALL THAT LIES BEYOND THE AMBITIONS OF LESSER BEINGS BLAH BLAH BLAH!

(His title that he wrote down was the size of his own ego and kept growing in size as Naruto was rifling through it looking for the last sentence.)

Some fiftythree minutes later…

"FINALLY!" Naruto had reached the last bit off the naming part of the paper note.

HAVE MADE A SOUL MATRIX THAT CONTAINS NOTHING OF MYSELF AND THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE. A SYNTHETIC SOUL WORTHY OF NOTHING YET MORE THAN ANY OTHER FLESHBAG ON THE FACE OF THE MORTAL EARTH.

MAY YOU DIE A GRUESOME DEATH…

"Oh so you do love me!" Naruto really is that starved for affection…

Hugging himself and looking like all was good with the world Naruto fell out of the meditative state looking no worse for the wear. Finished with congratulating himself on making the great Kyuubi-otosan happier and prouder he went about redecorating.

"S&M kit?" He never figured out what those were for though…

Genma once more male and in the living room with one Soun Tendo for the last hour or so was rudely interrupted with the advent of one Ranma Saotome also male for the occasion.

"And this is how the curse operates!" Let's say that the few times that Ranma Saotome manages to outsmart his devious father was today…

SPLASH!

Looking at her male son she refrained from lashing out as one Akane Tendo entered the room. "Dad are these the people that we are supposed to meet?"

The remaining Tendo's finally alerted to the presence of the tomboy martial artist of the house set about looking at her in a manner that to anyone more schooled in the social arts than Ranma Saotome would have found obvious… Akane missed it!

"So you wanna spar!" More in a conspiratory no saying anything other than yes tune she swiftly dragged the silverhaired beauty towards the dojo for a sweaty workout…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**random dude #386 1, anon.**

**I'm sorry but this is one big mess. I read the entire thing and a lot of times it's hard to tell what is going on. Your writing is only decent, and the characters are "slop". It's an interesting idea to combine the two (although one is a piece of trash, coughNARUTOcough, and one is only decent) I have to say this one of the worst fanfics I've ever had the displeasure of reading. Due to your pathetic way you set this up , it's hard to tell what the hell is going on. Also it's mostly dialouge, it's not a bad thing nessicerily, but when half of that is stuff that no one can understand, or chessy rip-off batman sound effects, I have to say it is quite annoying.**

Now, this isn't the worst fic. ever. The worst I've ever had the displeasure of reading was a Evangelion fic. in which Shinji decides to kill everyone at Nerv, for no particular reason. Infact it was only two sentences long! In short; it was a big piece of crap.

If you were to re-write this so what is actually going on would make more sense, then this would pass off as a decent fic. until then, this is utter trash.

This is the most accurate review of my fic to date! What does that say of my author skills then? That I don't care about you random dude #386. Actually no…

Genma Saotome knew to expect very little from the only practizing martial artist of the Tendo household. She even moved awkwardly when walking the distance to the dojo. There was no economical thinking in how she placed her feet to begin with and she was tiring herself without noticing it at all! 'Perfectly arranged Soun! This does fit in with our plans, a huge ego will be the best to hold up against Ranma's idiotic assumptions of what makes this and that in a female and all machinations in that direction!'

Genma would kept on giggling to herself if not for the fist slowly nicking her temple…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Shocked more from the mere touch than anything else Genma Saotome most uncharacteristically cried out in a silent O.o! Yet the outcry did its work in needling at the reflexes that held her exquisite martial body alert. Flying backwards in an arc that put on display the total of her gathered experienced paired with the renewed investment brought on by the magic of Jhusenkyou Genma twisted backwards in a manner that implied flight capabilities…

Akane Tendo is a bit of a moron… 'Oh my? Am I really that strong?' Peering at the hand that she had nicked at the other girls temple with she felt the aftereffects of her consciousness kick in. 'Oh no! How is she faring?'

Moving in the direction of the other girl she somehow evaded the effects of her overblown ego and actually applied the knowledge that she had gleaned from her martial arts training. Looking at the full motion of the other she paled internally in the utter disparagity of skill that was put on display. 'And this was an unintentional response… I can admit to that.'

Completely loosing the stance that she held before she was once more telegraphing her thoughts… Although fear isn't the most beautiful of emotions to put on display… This is Akane Tendo we are talking about. There was an element of her self that was irresistible to all males and females alike. That's why Akane…

Genma Saotome shot her head up 'feeling' the shift of the atmosphere in the dojo. However the years spent on the road was nothing remotely strong enough to prepare him for the true face of Akane Tendo. Staring into the most beautiful of those that create the abyss that engulfs the feelings of man. She responded. There was little that could stop this. The nervous shudder that was evoked from the tired bodice of goddess of the martial arts Genma Saotome had little effect on Akane Tendo yet it contained so much more revealings of the workings taking place in the mind of one Genma Saotome.

The physical tension was second in command to the mental anguish that would ensue. The writings that were being imprinted onto the mind of one Genma Saotome were those that would never fade. She was forever in love. The answer would however not fill the conscious mind that easily. ((Kinda reminds one of the Ranma – Akane relation in the canon XD!))

Akane had reached for the hand of the smaller girl in the moment of the 'spasm'. There was little else that Akane's less experienced mind would deduce or even could from the event. Looking wide eyed straight into the eyes of the more skilled martial artist she waited. Questions were however forming quickly on the edge of her lip.

Genma Saotome had to hold back the threatening confusion that had been evoked from the physical contact yet found herself unable to break the hold that the Tendo daughter had on her hand. She even failed to telegraph her growing discomfort. Instead she felt that parallel horrific emotion grow in intensity. In fact she felt relieved immediately following her current action. "I WILL BE HONOURED TO BE YOUR SENSEI!" Of course the sentence took some time to register in the mind of the befuddled martial artist gone romancing in old age…

Akane however felt the sheer amplitude of the shout in her very roots. Defying her slowness she was quick to leave the dojo for her room.

This was the first time that Genma Satome's vigil had truly fallen. The heaviness that fell onto her from inside made her clutch at her bosom in a painful manner. She even failed to capture the noise coming from the shutter of a 35 mm closing repeatedly. Anguished she didn't register how she ended up in the main room of the dojo and in a different sex. The effect that Akane Tendo had evoked transcended that…

"OYAJI!"

The slap did its magic though…

BREAK

Naruto had several things that warranted the attention of those inclined to disbelieve even the most proven of truths. He was for the first time forming two Rasengans. One in each hand. The most defying fact was that he was able to form and dissolve them at will. Sweating at the exertion from forcing himself to the very real limit that this new body of his possessed he cried a soft sob as he gave in as to preserve his life for the future events to take place.

The Henge had lost its strength long ago and the soul observer… Kasumi Tendo was agonizedly frozen to the peeping spot at the door. Crying a tear at the effort that she had to conjure in order to fully transcend the feelings that were keeping her immobile she slightly stumbled on the first step.

However the events following that were not hindered in the least. In fact the lesser known amorous nature of hers was making the treatment that she was proceeding at doling out the more efficient. Wrapping the idle frame of 'Ryouga' Naruto in her arms against her bosom she went on cleaning the ki-burns that were charred into his hands.

She didn't falter at the apparent regeneration that was taking place. Instead she rode it adding to it in the manner that she was proficient in. Further intertwining their communal space she added her own physical effort joining into the healing…


End file.
